


Imperfectly Perfect Omega

by escapemyshadow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Akaashi, Alpha!Bokuto, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Kuroo, M/M, Protective Akaashi, omega!kuroo, protective bokuto, some annoying bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapemyshadow/pseuds/escapemyshadow
Summary: Maybe they don’t even love me anymore.What if they want to break up with me?I wouldn’t break this easily. You are strong, Kuroo Tetsurou, omega or not.





	Imperfectly Perfect Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic here. Do look out for the ooc-ness and poor english. It will be great if you can leave comment after reading! Lastly, please enjoy this little fanfic of mine!

Regrets and fear were the only feelings Kuroo Tetsurou could muster right now. Glancing around the unfamiliar place, he cussed softly, wishing that if only he had controlled his emotions better. He strolled carefully around the dark alleys, hoping that he would not run into any troubles. It would be a disaster if it happened. However, as he recalled what had happened thirty minutes ago, tears began prickling at the corner of his eyes. He was a strong omega, he would not cry so easily. But with the clenching heart and the terror bubbling at the bottom of his stomach, he bit his bottom lip hard so his tears just would not flow yet. His hand grasped the phone tightly, not sure if he should make a call or leave it.

_Maybe they don’t even love me anymore._

_What if they want to break up with me?_

_I wouldn’t break this easily. You are strong, Kuroo Tetsurou, omega or not._

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, unknowingly ignoring the flashing screen and the silent vibration.

“SHIT SHIT SHIT!”

“Could you please stop shouting?”

“HOW COULD I NOT? MY TETSU IS OUT THERE, PROBABLY FEELING SAD AND SCARED. AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?”

Keiji glared at the anxious man beside him, “He is mine too. Don’t fucking forget it.”

Koutarou finally looked at Keiji and feeling a bit shocked at his statement, “I mean…I just panicked. I don’t mean it that way. I am sorry.” Koutarou looked down, biting his bottom lip, eyebrows were frowned way too deep to be liked.

Keiji walked closer to him, right hand squeezed the distressed alpha’s hand, “I am sorry too. It was my fault. I snapped at him.”

_ “What do you mean I have to take suppressant?” Tetsurou fisted both of his hands tightly under the table.  _

_ “Please, Tetsu, we don’t mean to be absent during your heat. But works are really getting more and more urgent and they are piling up even though we tried to clear as much as we could. We just don’t want you to feel bad during your heat.”  _

_ “But…isn’t it okay to just be free for one to two days?” Tetsurou desperately voiced out. He had been feeling lonely past few weeks because his both alphas were so busy with the company. And right now he even had to take suppressant. This is not right. Is he not important anymore…?  _

_ “Tetsu?” Koutarou asked softly, hoping to ease the uneasiness oozing out from the omega.  _

_ “Tetsu, we don’t want this too. But we do not want you to get hurt and your heat usually last more than a week. One to two days were just not enough. You will be needing more.”  _

_ I will be needing more. Why does this sounds like it is my fault? Tetsurou thought bitterly and suddenly something flashed across his mind.  _

_ “So this dinner…is an exchange of me taking suppressant?” Tetsurou huffed. “Oh, I totally get that work is more important than me. Well, it is okay, I can do it myself. I don’t need the two of you, anyways. It is not like you are here most of the times.” Tetsurou knew that he was a bit harsh, probably he had angered his both alphas, but right now his mind could barely function appropriately.  _

_ “TETSUROU!” Keiji raised his voice louder than necessary, “That not how you should talk to your alphas!” Tetsurou immediately winced and bent his head, unwilling to face the angry Keiji and the slightly flustered Koutarou.  _

_ “Keiji, just stop right now.” Koutarou decided to take the lead for now, “And Tetsu, we love you, don’t you know?” _

_ Tetsurou still refused to look up and instead he just replied, rather deadly, “I want to go toilet.”  _

_ Koutarou could only sighed and waved him as a yes.  _

Right or left? Tetsurou wondered if he should flip a coin to determine his route. It had been thirty minutes since he sneaked out from the back door. At first, he wanted to take a break and walked a bit before going back. However, he had no idea that he would accidentally strayed away and currently lost in the path of unknown route. He was still afraid to look at his phone, fearing that there would be no missed calls or messages. Out of the blue, he heard a few chuckles, okay, he knew it was time for him to hurry. He quicken his steps, trying to act nonchalant, putting his bravest front.

The faster he walked, the louder the chuckles sounded. Tetsurou debated if he should start running before it was too late. However, if the clique of alphas was really after him, there is no way he could outrun them.

“Are you alone, babe?” Ignored.

“Aren’t you walking a bit too fast? I’m afraid for your pretty legs.” Tetsurou scoffed mentally, the pretty legs the alpha had casually commented, could probably gave them some ugly dirty bruises.

Tetsurou tensed when two hands clasped on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. “Are you deaf? I am talking to you!” He could sense the alpha’s irritation.

Tetsurou was feeling a huge wave of terror and both of his palm were wet from the amount of sweat he had just produced. 

“Aww, don’t be scared. We were just trying to be friendly.” One of them smirked while looking down at the timid omega.

Before long, the four alphas were already surrounded Tetsurou. All of them were snickering and smirking down at him. 187.7cm Tetsurou was considered strangely tall for an omega however when a clique of alphas surrounded him, all he could felt was anxiety.

His inner omega was kicking in. The lacking love and warmth from his alphas for the past few weeks were catching up on him. Right now, he hated to admit but he was downright screwed up. With several feelings mixed in his body, made him felt very small.

Kuroo Tetsurou was scared. He was feeling helpless. He was feeling useless.

All because he was an omega. An omega who could not even manage his emotions properly. An omega who could not even pleased his alphas. An omega who could not even appreciated the dinner that his alphas arranged for him. And all they wanted from him was to take the suppressant and it was all because they did not want him to feel bad.

His alphas. Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji. Tetsurou wanted them so badly right now. 

A single tear slowly dripped down from his eye, he whimpered softly, “I want to go home. Let me go.”

“Why? We can make you feel better. Come, baby, you don’t have to cry.” One of the alphas grabbed his arm, rather forcefully and jerked him forward into his embrace.

That is the moment when Tetsurou lost his mind, started pushing and kicking hysterically. And if he was not that distressed, he would probably fisted up to show victory as he kicked one of their alphas’ groin.

“Damn it, you slut!” The in-pain alpha grabbed Tetsurou’s hair and slapped him hard before throwing him down to the floor. “You should be thankful that we wanted you. Is that why you are out here alone? Being abandoned? You this stupid slut, no alpha will love you if you cannot even act as an omega.”

Kuroo Tetsurou curled himself up in the middle of road, not willing to face any of the attackers. He wanted to be good. He wanted the praises. He wanted to be spoiled. He wanted to be cooed. And the only alphas who were able to produce those things were not here.

_ “You cannot even act as an omega.”  _

He was always good, isn’t he? But do Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji agree?  

“You don’t even worth our time.” A spit dripped down his cheek. He heard the footsteps getting softer till no more sound. He slowly picked himself up, and ran as fast as he could, ignoring the nauseous in his throat. His head was throbbing but his legs just would not stop running. He wanted to feel secure. He wanted to be safe. He turned into another alley and saw a big pillar attached to the wall. He made his way behind the pillar before crouching down and made himself as small as possible.

He tried to calm himself down but he failed quite badly when he dropped his phone on the floor. His trembling hand scooped up the phone and decided to key in the familiar number. He did not have to wait at all because immediately the other party answered.

“BABY!” the other man screeched, “WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?”

Tetsurou was too shaken up to make any sound, he just gripped the phone, hoping that his alphas would sense his negative emotions.

“Tetsu, baby, are you there?” This time is Akaashi, Tetsurou could still hear the unclear bickering sounds, and probably they were snatching the phone. Tetsurou tried to talk, but no voice was able to emit. “Baby, listen, okay, I know you are there. Calm down and switch on your location.” He looked at his phone and moved his fingers as fast as he could manage to turn on, before putting the phone back to his ear, “Kou! Check if you can connect the gps from Tetsu to your phone?” Tetsu did not even realized that he had let out a shaky sigh as he heard Kou’s yes. “Baby, you did very well. We are heading over where you are at. Don’t move and don’t hang up. We are coming. You will be alright.”

Tetsurou wondered if Keiji somehow had instinct about what had happened because all the words he spoke were rather comforting. He found himself able to slouch a little bit however still unable to move his head up. He just kept on holding on to the phone close.

Not long before, he could hear unstable footsteps coming towards. The unwanted fear crept upon his heart once again, causing him to press himself against the wall deeply.

“BABY! THERE YOU ARE!” Koutarou exclaimed, after seeing his baby was still hiding behind the wall, his eyes narrowed and showed a sign of fear. “Baby, we are here.” Koutarou spread his arms wide, signing Tetsu to come to him. Keiji’s eyebrows went down, lips pressed tight, as he slowly approached the quiet omega.

He patted Tetsu’s head gently and whispered, “Baby, what is the matter? Look at me, baby. You are safe now. No one is going to hurt you.”

Koutarou put his hand softly on Tetsu’s waist, guiding him to sit up straight, “We are here now and we are going home. And you get to drink your hot chocolate milk. Don’t you love it?”

Tetsurou slowly lifted his head, and was unable to look at both of his alphas’ eyes. However, the shocked grasps could be heard loudly in this quiet night. Koutarou immediately cradled Tetsu’s face carefully, voice tightened, “What had happened to your lips? Who had hurt you?”

“Baby, who the fuck had hurt you? I will hunt them down and made them regret for even thinking approaching you!” Tetsu flinched at such a harsh tone.

Well, Akaashi was always a composed man and had him to speak in such a wrathful tone, he must be raving mad.

Seeing their omega was not responding at all, both of them decided that they had to get Tetsu home as soon as possible.

“Baby, I am going to carry you now. We will be going home. If you are tired, just sleep, okay. We got you.” Koutarou slowly moved Tetsu sideway, so he could place his hand under his knees and the other one at his back.

Tetsu gripped the fabric hard, pressing his head against Koutarou’s neck, breathing in his scent. But he did not have to know that the arms around him had secured even more was because the purple-ish bruise on his right arm.

They took no longer than fifteen minutes back home. Keiji quickly parked the car, and hurried to the front to join the other two. As Koutarou having problems with getting key out from the pocket, Akaashi took the initiative to open the door. Koutarou immediately headed straight to the bathroom.

“Baby, you want to shower or take a bath?” Tetsurou twisted a little bit, face paled, whispering, “Dizzy…”

Koutarou placed Tetsurou down gently in a fast pace and turned around to grab a small bucket. Tetsurou lowered his head down to the bucket, trying his best to heave something up from his throat. Sweats broke upon his forehead and he felt bad. He wanted to vomit but nothing seemed to be coming up.  He could feel two different hands patting his back, but still nothing seemed to be right. “Can’t….vomit….”

“Keiji, I think I will just wipe him and place him in the bed.”

“Yeah, it seemed to be best option right now. I will go make the bed and turn on the heater.”

“Baby, look at me?” Tetsurou slowly raised his head from the bucket, “I am going to wipe you, okay.”

“I…can do….it by…myself…” Koutarou smiled warmly, “Of course, I know you can do it but I want to do it for you. Will you let me?” Tetsurou gave in to the smile and nodded, “Thank you.”

“Anything for my baby.” Koutarou quickly filled a pail with warm water, started stripping Tetsurou to naked. He slowly wiped every inch of the body. His touch was everything but sensual which Tetsurou was very grateful for, because if right now he wanted more, he not sure he would be able to do it. He did not want to disappoint his alpha further.

“There you go, baby!” Koutarou wrapped Tetsurou in a big fluffy towel and carried him up to the bed. When they reached the bedroom, Keiji had already lay the new pair of sweater and jumper on the bed. Hot steam was flying out from the newly brewed hot chocolate. Tetsurou proceeded on to take the clothes however was stopped by Keiji, “Let me do it.” Keiji moved on with helping Tetsurou wearing the clothes and then got him to move to the centre of their shared bed. He immediately buried himself under the big blanket and closed his eyes.

He wanted to sleep. A lot of things was running on his mind and it was suffocating. He wanted to say something but not really sure what to talk about. Should he apologize? Should he pretend everything is okay? Can he continues being himself without the fear of losing them? And why is it so hard to be a proper omega?

Keiji and Koutarou probably were able to sense their omega was in distressed, as they closed up to him but at the same time leaving a bit of gap, fearing that their omega would panic.

“I am sorry.” The voice came out so unsure and soft.

_I am sorry for talking back. I am sorry for sneaking away. I am sorry for being in other alpha’s embrace. I am sorry for not able to fight back. I am sorry for not able to be real omega._

_Koutarou promptly wind Tetsurou against his strong chest while Keiji moved forward, tucking Tetsurou’s head under his chin._

_“No…you did nothing wrong, baby. It was me.” Keiji urged, “I am sorry that I snapped.”_

_Koutarou nuzzled into Tetsurou’s head, “Baby, you are good. You always have been good. You will always be our good baby. And we love you so much.”_

_Keiji looked down at Tetsurou who still having his eyes closed, he kissed him on lips, “I love you. We love you.”_

_Tetsurou wanted to let out of a strangled sob, deep inside, he knew nothing was right. He wanted to crave for more love. He wanted to be a good omega but his pride was stopping him. He wanted to be strong and he is. Yet, now all he wanted was for Koutarou and Keiji to always stay by side and never leave him alone again. And he hated the stupid clique of alphas for causing him such pain._

_ “You cannot even act as an omega.”  _

_He can do this. He loves Keiji and Koutarou. He will do whatever he can to keep them tight together._

_So right now he did something that he thought was the most appropriate. His mouth began to open -_

“I love you, Keiji. I love you, Koutarou. A lot.”

    

 

 

 


End file.
